


Let It Snow

by kelios



Series: Moments [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Seattle Con 2019, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: Jensen and Jared get to Seattle early Saturday afternoon as usual, only to find that, thanks to the weather there's no convention and no way out. Whatever will they do to pass the time?





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> For @merakieros, who is lovely and patient and turns all of my weird ideas into beautiful art.

Jared hits send on the video and they both sigh with relief. “Think that will convince them?” he asks, relaxing against Jensen’s side. They’d staged the video carefully, pulling the focus in tight so that no one could see they were in a hotel room. The only giveaway might be the blinds, but they’d agreed there wasn’t a less obvious angle. It’s a shame about the convention, they’d both been excited to see everyone’s reaction to the 300th episode first hand, but neither of them are sorry for an unexpected weekend alone, trapped in a hotel room hundreds of miles away from anyone who can demand anything from them.

“I think we’re safe.” Jensen pulls him closer, leans up to kiss Jared’s throat, pull off the beanie he’d put on to match Jensen’s. 

“Jen…” Jared moans as Jensen’s hand slides under his tight black t-shirt, nails scratching a faint line over the hard muscle of his abdomen all the way to where his nipples are already tightening. 

“Can’t go anywhere,” Jensen says reasonably, warm breath shivering over the skin he’d just dampened. “Might as well have a little fun…” 

“Well...” Jared catches Jensen’s mouth in a bruising kiss, one big hand coming up to cup Jensen’s face. “Now that you mention it, I haven’t got anything better to do.” 

They take their time, undressing each other slowly. Jared almost hates to see Jensen take off the hoodie he’d stolen from Jared’s suitcase--Jensen in his clothes still sends a hot, possessive flare of _want_ through him, even after all these years. But it’s not often these days that they have the luxury of not being exhausted or stressed, and Jared pulls the tab down slowly, enjoying the reveal of Jensen’s firm chest and arms under the tight “Family Always Has Your Back” t-shirt that he’s wearing. Here, now--no one wants anything from them, no one expects them anywhere, they don’t have anywhere to be today or tomorrow or Monday. It’s just them, and all the time they could want. 

“Wanna taste you--” Jared breathes, lips already sore from what feels like hours of kissing, cock throbbing from the slow, steady grind against Jensen’s hip as they move together. “Please?”

Jensen nods, eyes luminous and heavy lidded in the dim light, widening when Jared urges him onto his belly, cants his hips, spreads him wide. 

“Fuck, Jay--” He’s breathless already, just from the first swipe of Jared’s tongue, already gasping as Jared rubs his scruff into the sensitive skin between Jensen’s cheeks. Jared takes his time, long deep thrusts of his tongue, opening him slow, hands digging deepset bruises into his hips when Jensen tries to push back, take instead of receive. 

“So goddamn hot, Jensen, I swear,” Jared mutters, working his sore jaw. He bites one reddened cheek, skin hot and sore, and Jensen moans, low and rough and desperate, straight to Jared’s leaking cock. “Think you could come like this? Just my tongue and my fingers in your hot little ass?” It wouldn’t take much more, Jared can tell, knows when Jensen’s close almost better than he knows himself. He doesn’t wait for an answer, just dives back in, both thumbs in Jensen’s hole spreading him open and wide as Jared tongue fucks him eagerly. Jensen cries out, riding Jared’s face as best he can and Jared lets him, hums encouragement, slips in two fingers to unerringly find his sweet spot. That’s all it takes, Jensen crushingly tight around Jared’s tongue and fingers as he comes untouched, Jared’s name like a prayer on his lips. 

Jensen folds slowly into the mattress, arms too shaky to hold him up as Jared licks over his sensitive rim one last time before rising onto his knees. He pushes in slow, Jensen writhing underneath him as Jared just keeps going, filling him completely. Jensen’s pinned against the mattress under Jared’s weight, Jared grinding into him more than thrusting, the head of his cock dragging over Jensen’s sweet spot over and over. Jared’s hands find Jensen’s, fingers entwined as they move together as one, Jared’s mouth moving hot and sweet over Jensen’s throat and shoulders, anywhere he can reach, just needing that connection anywhere and everywhere. When he comes it’s a never-ending wave, ocean deep and just as devastating. 

Jared tries not to crush Jensen entirely, rolling to the side and pulling Jensen with him, snug against his chest as he noses at the bruise low on Jensen’s collarbone just under the edge of where his shirt will sit. He doesn’t want to leave Jensen’s body yet, wants to cling to this moment as long as possible. Jensen groans, half hard again or maybe still, and Jared smiles against his skin. 

“Ready to go again, old man?” he teases, one hand sliding off Jensen’s hip to loosely stroke his cock. Jensen groans again. 

“‘M not old,” he protests half heartedly. “I’m just human. You, on the other hand are half succubus, I swear to God.”

“Incubus,” Jared murmurs, teeth tugging gently on Jensen’s earlobe. “Male sex demons--”

“Oh my God. How can you even think right now?” 

Jared laughs, low and satisfied, hand still moving lazily around Jensen’s cock. “You love me,” Jared says smugly, and Jensen doesn’t argue, just cranes his neck until he can kiss the words right out of his mouth. 

They kiss lazily, messily, the heat that’s always there between them under the surface slowly rising again. Jensen tangles one hand in Jared’s hair, pulling him closer with a hungry sound that Jared swallows down eagerly before he pulls back to whisper, “Want you to fuck me, Jen.” His hips rock shallowly against Jensen’s ass, his cock slowly hardening again as Jensen clenches around him, tight and hot and wet. “Want to feel you tonight. Tomorrow. Want to remember this when we have to go back.” 

Jensen pulls away from Jared carefully, reluctantly, shifts until they’re lying face to face. “I’ll still be there when we go back,” he says softly. “You know that.”

“I know that,” Jared repeats just as softly. _But it’s not the same_ echoes between them, and the sadness that never seems to go away entirely anymore glimmers in his eyes. Jensen kisses him til they can pretend it’s gone, then reaches for the condoms and bottle of lube they’d already stashed in the bedside table. Jared watches him, teeth sunk deep into his lower lip, hips moving restlessly as Jensen slicks his fingers and settles between Jared’s spread thighs. 

“So beautiful, Jay,” Jensen says softly. He rubs his fingers together, warming the clear, cool liquid before the slow press into Jared’s body, so tight and hot. Jared sucks in a sharp breath, the sudden burn and stretch making his hips jerk and twist, bearing down on Jensen’s fingers as he begs wordlessly for more. Jensen’s hand on his hip tightens, holding him steady, and Jared clutches at his wrist for a long moment before relaxing abruptly. He raises his arms, both hands above his head in shameless invitation that Jensen accepts willingly. 

“Don’t want much, Jen, wanna feel you,” Jared begs, words lost in a moan as Jensen pushes in a third finger. Jared doesn’t bottom often, and Jensen refuses to go too fast, won’t hurt him by accident no matter how prettily Jared pleads. Jensen ducks his head, licking a long stripe along the underside of Jared’s dick, savoring the bittersweet and salty precome leaking from the tip, mixing with Jared’s come and his own musky flavor. He suckles at the head, wanting more, and Jared arches languidly into the pleasure of Jensen’s mouth, his fingers, breath gone ragged and quick with his growing need. “Jensen--” 

Jensen’s fingers slide free as he crawls up Jared’s body for a kiss that tastes of them both, slow and hot and deep. Jared lets go of the headboard to cup Jensen’s face, eating at Jensen’s mouth they move together, slick cocks dragging together almost painfully sweet and good. Jensen groans into the kiss, pulling back reluctantly to settle over Jared’s hips, finding the condom in the blanket and tearing open the foil package with shaky fingers. Jared’s eyes gleam up at him, so much love and devotion, so hot and needy as Jensen rolls the condom on and slicks himself, falling forward to kiss Jared again as he thrusts, taking the breath from Jared’s lungs as he pushes it out and fills up every bit of space inside him. Jared wraps himself around Jensen, long legs tight around his waist, arms holding him close as Jensen buries them both underneath wave after wave of desire and need, until neither of them can remember anything but each other. 

They shower after, sex weak legs and long slow kisses as the warm water soothes away the deep ache of bruises and Jensen licks over the perfect shape of his teeth bruised deep into the meat of Jared’s shoulder. They wrap themselves in thick cotton robes over silk boxers, Jared laughing quietly as he hides in the bathroom while room service gives Jensen the side-eye over the two T-bones with all the fixings, two bottles of wine and more chocolate cake than either of them can possibly eat that he’s laying out on the suite’s coffee table. Jared goes for the cake first, as soon as the door closes behind their server, ignoring Jensen’s attempts to force feed him real food first. They both end up with frosting smeared on their fingers and mouths and Jared pins Jensen down, holds him still as he licks the frosting off his cheek and off his lips before Jensen pushes him off with a groan. 

“Dude, there’s no fucking way,” he laughs, and Jared kisses him again anyway. 

“Maybe I just want to,” he says, smiling down at him softly, and Jensen pulls him down again and doesn’t let him up til they’re both mostly clean. 

They get to the steaks eventually, not too cold and so perfectly seasoned that it hardly matters. The local CW affiliate is showing the 300th ep again and they watch it together, nearly silent, marveling that they’ve made it this far, that they’ve kept it together as long as they have. Sleep comes easy that night, wrapped up in each other, protected and protecting. 

They’re both a little restless Sunday morning, but breakfast is good and they spend the morning taking turns on the Peloton bike in the main room and working their way through the games on the Playstation the hotel provided, wagering blowjobs and laundry duty and who gets to pick the kids up from school as they rack up points and kills. When they get bored with that--or, as Jensen points out smugly, Jared is tired of losing--Jared drags Jensen down a youtube rabbit hole of gagreel footage, from Supernatural to Arrow to Game of Thrones, both of them laughing til their faces hurt. It’s a good day, warm and happy and when Jensen casually suggests that Jared could get a jump on paying off his blowjob debt Jared drops to his knees and swallows Jensen down like he’s been dying to taste him all morning, hands locked behind his back as his eyes leak and Jensen swears brokenly down at him. He’s rock hard, precome soaking his boxers where they rub tantalizingly against his cock by the time Jensen comes down his throat, hands buried in Jared’s hair as he fucks Jared’s mouth almost brutally. When they can stand, Jared drags Jensen to the picture window that looks out over the frozen city and fucks him hard and slow, mouth locked on Jensen’s throat, arm around his waist to hold him in place, the knowledge that anyone could look up and see them driving them both over the edge. 

By nightfall they’re both going a bit stir crazy, and they decide to risk going out for a drink or two. They bundle up against the bitter cold, hats pulled low and scarves pulled high, slipping into a quiet bar on a side street that they’ve been to a few times before where they know they won’t be officially recognized. They drink and cheer for the fights, groaning when their favorite loses by a technicality. It’s a good night, made better when Jensen pulls Jared into the bathroom and locks the door, plants his hands against the wall and comes almost before Jared fills him. Jared swallows his rough cry, gives it back when he comes deep inside him, both of them panting and sweaty as the kiss roughly until they both come down from the high. 

They stumble back to the hotel loose and happy, slipping and sliding along the frozen sidewalk but never quite ending up on the ground. They order a bottle of whiskey from the bar, talking quietly into the night, and don’t wake up til almost noon. 

Jared packs slowly, reluctant to leave even though he’s anxious to get back, too. Jensen senses his mood, turns Jared around and slips his arms around his waist. 

“You alright?” he asks quietly, and Jared nods. 

“This was good,” Jared says, and makes sure his smile reaches his eyes. “Really. This was good, for me and for us.” 

“Guess we better send Benedict a fruit basket,” Jensen deadpans, and kisses him hard enough that Jared knows Jensen sees what he’s trying to hide, and Jared kisses him back to let him know that he means it. He _is_ alright, or he will be once they get back and into the rhythm of their lives, and Jensen needs to know that. 

“Edible arrangement,” Jared says cheerfully, and feels Jensen relax against him subtly. They joke and laugh and barely make it downstairs by checkout, barely make it to the plane by their departure time. They turn their phones back on, finally, once they’re in the air, smiles turning fond as they check out the new pics of the kids waiting for them and peek at the maelstrom of social media surrounding the 300th ep. Before they know it the plane is landing in Vancouver and they can both feel their masks, their armor, slipping into place, preparing to be who they need to be to the rest of the world. 

“I’m still right here,” Jensen says softly as they step back into their lives. “You know that.” 

“I know that,” Jared echoes, just as softly. And it’s true. It’s true.


End file.
